Reverse Falls
by WhiteStarXBlueFlame
Summary: The twins Dipper and Mabel enter a portal that leads them to an alternate universe where the twins' enemies are the good guys and where the twins are the bad guys instead. Chaos ensues when the twins meet their evil opposites in the alternate universe, and it's up to the good twins (And some of their familiar, yet new friends) to stop the bad twins from taking over Gravity Falls.


**Reverse Falls **

**Prologue**

Dipper flipped through the pages of his journal over and over again, looking for anything he may have missed. Was there anything else new to discover on this part of the journal? It seemed not. Dipper and his sister had cleaned out the mysteries of Journal 3, solving all there was to solve. Then he turned on the black light in his bedroom to reveal more information in his journal that was written in invisible ink, which could only be read under the black light. Dipper excitedly flipped through the loads of new mysteries waiting to solved, turning each page with great curiosity. Then _she _came and stomped into Dipper's bedroom, turning the light on and causing the black light to no longer reveal the invisible ink due to the other light.

"_You_," Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines' twin sister, said with an angry look on her face. She tightly grasped a grappling hook in one of her hands. "Get out!"

Dipper was confused. "Wh-what? What's wrong, Mabel?"

"Don't you 'What's wrong, Mabel' me, buddy! I know what you're up to, and I've brought my friends to help stop you!"

Mabel gestured to the people who were standing in the doorway of Dipper's bedroom; Soos, the handyman who worked for Dipper and Mabel's Great Uncle Stan, Waddles, Mabel's pet pig, and Wendy, the redhead girl who also worked for Stan.

Wendy was the most confused out of the rest of the group. "You guys still haven't told me what's going on. Mabel, you said Dipper was in trouble, but he's sitting there, just fine!"

"But's that's not Dipper!" Mabel yelled, pointing at Dipper. "That's a demon possessing him!"

Dipper finally understood what was going on. "Oh…now I get it. You think I've been taken over by Bill again, don't you?"

"I don't _think _it, I _KNOW _it!" Mabel snapped. She pointed her grappling hook at Dipper, ready to shoot it. "Get out of my brother, you isosceles demon!"

Dipper put his hands up in defense. "Whoa! Let's stop and think before jumping to conclusions! What proof do you have to say I'm 'possessed'?"

"Dipper was in spirit form, trying to get me to help him!" Mabel said, looking to her friends who sat in disbelief. "It's true, you guys! I saw him! He…he appeared in the reflection of a mirror, and he needed my help and that the person that looked like him WASN'T him! And besides, hasn't Dipper been acting strangely lately? I mean, he's just been more…_eviler _lately?"

Dipper sighed. "'Eviler'?"

"Yeah! Remember when he 'accidentally' kicked that puppy last week?"

Soos gasped. "Dipper kicked a puppy?!"

"I DID NOT KICK A PUPPY!" Mabel glared at him. "…on purpose. Oh, come on, you guys! That dog was running around without a leash, and I was running, and you know, we sort of accidentally ran into each other! But I did NOT mean to hurt the puppy on purpose!"

Mabel aimed the grappling hook at Dipper again. "A likely story."

Dipper covered his face in defense. "No! Stop! Don't do it!"

While trying to dodge Mabel's attacks, Dipper accidentally cut his finger on a sharp part of the black light lamp. "Ow!" He held his bleeding finger in pain as a drop of blood fell onto a part of Journal 3 that had a strange drawing on it. It was a circle that looked a lot like another certain circle drawn in Journal 3 that encircled Bill, the dream demon, and in certain parts of the journal were strange little designs that represented something. (The designs, to name a few, were a pine tree, a shooting star, a stitched heart, a star, a llama, etc.) But while this circle was similar, the designs were switched around in different places. For example, where the star was, the shooting star and the pine tree was there, and where the pine tree was, the star was there, and where the shooting star was, the llama was there instead. Onto the center of the strange circle was where Dipper had accidentally dropped a bit of his blood.

Mabel was just about to try and fight the so-called "possessed Dipper" when the part of the circle that Dipper's blood had fallen onto began to glow with an eerie blue light. The tiny light then spread out into an immensely large neon blue portal that took up almost all of Dipper's room. It started to pull everything in the room into the portal, but still Dipper, Mabel, and their friends hung on for dear life to objects in the room, trying not to get sucked into the portal.

Mabel glared at Dipper with fury in her eyes, her eyes tearing up slightly. "I HATE YOU! YOU CAN GO AND DIE, YOU STUPID DEMON! GO BURN IN HELL!"

Dipper was on the verge of tears as well. "I didn't do this! I'm _me_, Mabel! I'm Dipper!"

"Uh, you guys, this is hardly the time to argue! We're being pulled into a portal to only god knows where and we need to TRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Wendy shouted over the heavy winds the portal created.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dipper and Mabel were swept up into the portal, and just as they were sucked in, the portal dissipated and Journal 3 shut itself as the portal disappeared. Soos and Wendy looked at each other in fear and worry. They ran over to the journal and picked it up, opening it up to the page where the portal had been made on. Wendy began read the description below the picture of the circle Dipper had accidentally dropped his blood on.

"'What the symbols in this circle represent is unknown as of now, but it has been clarified that if the blood of any individual who has come into direct contact with the supernatural side of Gravity Falls drops their blood onto the center of the circle above, they will open up a portal to an alternate dimension where the villains of our universe are the heroes in the alternate dimension, and the heroes of our universe are the villains of the alternate dimension.'" Wendy read. "…'Unless you wish to meet your doppelganger, **DO NOT SUMMON THIS PORTAL. **If the villains of our universe cross into the alternate dimension, or if the villains of the alternate dimension cross into our universe, then the events could be catastrophic, for who knows what kind of chaos the evils of the alternate universe may bring to us."

Wendy and Soos gasped. "We have to save them." Soos said.

"But what about what the journal says? We'd risk a lot when opening the portal because some evil dude from the other universe may come here and cause _chaos_…or something like that. Anyways, we were lucky no one evil came in through the portal the first time. Should we risk our chances by opening the portal again and saving the little dudes?" Wendy asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Soos said. "Dipper was the one who always knew what to do with this weird supernatural stuff! Ugh, I don't know what to do!"

Then once more, the portal exploded from the journal, enlarging enough to a point where people could go in and out of it, and that's just what happened. Two kids fell out of the portal, scaring the ever-loving crap out of Soos and Wendy. One of the kids was a short boy with blond hair that was so light, it was almost white. He wore an outfit that looked exactly like Dipper's, except that his hat had a star on it instead of a pine tree. The other kid was a girl who was slightly taller than the boy. She had long, golden blond hair, and she wore a colorful sweater with a llama on it. Her outfit resembled Mabel's, and the girl even had braces like Mabel did.

Soos looked at the kids and instantly recognized them. He first pointed to the boy. "You…you look like that Lil Gideon kid that took over the Mystery Shack once!" Soos then looked at the girl. "And you're the little dudette who always picks on Mabel!"

The kids gasped when they looked upon Soos and Wendy. "Soos?...Wendy? Where…where are we?" The boy asked, looking around.

The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "Wow, Wendy, you look really…not-angry-and-goth-y."

Wendy had a hard time handling everything. "Wait…who are you people? And where are Dipper and Mabel?"

The boy, who seemed to be Gideon, eyed Soos and Wendy with suspicion. "Dipper and Mabel? You mean the Gleeful Twins?"

The girl gasped at Soos and Wendy and hid behind the boy. "Maybe they worked with the twins to summon us here!"

"No, I mean the _Pines _Twins! Who the heck are the Gleeful Twins?!" Wendy yelled.

Gideon and the girl looked at each other. "I think…maybe…we might be in an alternate reality. I can already tell that so many things are different here."

As Wendy was about to scream due to the confusion and insanity that the world seemed to be throwing at her, Soos gaped in awe at the two kids in front of him.

Soos made an explosion-like sound with his mouth while he shook his hands around his head. "TWO WORDS; MIND. _BLOWN_."

…

Dipper and Mabel were tossed out of the portal and onto the ground. Dipper screeched in pain as he fell face-first onto the ground while Mabel had more of a soft landing. This was her chance to try and get Bill out of Dipper's body. She started chasing her brother around, recklessly swatting her grappling hook at him, shooting it over and over while Dipper ran for his life. After Mabel tripped on a rock and fell over, Dipper made his move and pinned her.

"Get off of me!" Mabel kicked and struggled against Dipper.

"Mabel, calm down! It's me!"

"I don't believe you! I saw the real Dipper, and he said-"

"-I don't care what the other Dipper said! Now, calm down and let's figure out where we are!"

Mabel stopped her struggling. "Fine. But first you have to prove to me you're the real Dipper."

"Okay. I can do that. Ask me anything!"

"Alright…what's your real name?"

After telling Mabel his real name, and after answering a bunch of other random questions, Dipper was worn out. "Are we done?"

Mabel considered the thought. "Eh…I guess."

She then tickled Dipper, much to his dismay. "What was that for?"

"For worrying me!" Mabel said, standing up. "But…if you're you, then…who was telling me that Dipper was not who he seemed to be?"

Dipper sat up, fixing his hat onto his head so that it wouldn't fall off. "Probably yet another mystery of Gravity Falls."

"I guess so…" Mabel looked around at where she was. "Now, back to what you were talking about. Where are we? Where did that portal take us to?"

"Let's find out. Just let me take a quick look at my…" Out of habit, Dipper reached into his vest to grab his journal and look for a way to solve the mystery, but then he realized he left his journal back at the Mystery Shack. "My journal!"

"Don't worry about that right now! Come on, let's find a way out of here!" Mabel said, taking Dipper's hand and dragging him through the forest they had landed in to find out where they were.

The two of them came to a long road that was next to the forest, and next to the road was a large sign that read, "WELCOME TO GRAVITY STANDS".

Dipper examined the sign. "'Gravity Stands'? Is that like Gravity Falls?"

"That's weird…this sign looks almost exactly like the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign back home."

"Well, what are we doing just standing here? Let's go check it out!" Dipper said, running into the town of Gravity Stands, Mabel following close behind.

…

**Hi! So, ever since I got into Gravity Falls I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD. I finally got an idea about what to write about and this was the result. Well, the concept of there being an alternate-universe-version of Gravity Falls has been an idea that a lot of people have been working with, but I just wanted to write a story about it, so…yeah. Leave a review telling me if you liked or hated this, if you would please. Thanks for reading, and remember…REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE **UNIVERSE** IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE! **


End file.
